


Drowning in your eyes

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “You have the most amazing eyes,” Eggsy whispers it reverently, his hand cupping Harry’s cheek before the other can turn his head away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> For my darling Regency's prompt on tumblr:
> 
> _'You have the most amazing eyes.'_

“You have the most amazing eyes,” Eggsy whispers it reverently, his hand cupping Harry’s cheek before the other can turn his head away.

They’ve been snogging like teenagers for the past few hours, with very scant words exchanged between them, except for the occasional _‘I love you_ ’s and ‘ _do that again_ ’s.

But a few hours is all that Harry needs to lose all his shields and to only show himself at his most unguarded to his lover.

Not that he is in any way distant or cold the rest of the time, but like this, his eyes are like two pool of melted chocolate and Eggsy would gladly drown himself in the affection that shine in their depths.

Harry blushes, but accepts the compliment without a fuss, turning his head slightly just so he can press a kiss to the palm of Eggsy’s hand.

“And you are simply amazing, my dear boy.”

Eggsy blushes in turn, but cannot protest, not when there’s only honesty to be found in Harry’s eyes.


End file.
